Harry Potter et l'Ange de la Prophétie
by Chibee
Summary: 6e année à Poudlard.Harry est de retour, la haine au coeur.Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard.Celle-ci devra se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier, mais un amour inattendu pourrait chambouler ces plans.Harry y serait-il pour quelque c


Hello ! Alors voilà, _Harry Potter et l'Ange de la Prophétie_ est ma première fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez. Donnez m'en des nouvelles, que ce soit des commentaires positifs ou négatifs. De cette façon, je pourrez m'améliorer et vous en donner encore plus :D. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**La Deuxième Prophétie**

Depuis déjà quelques minutes s'était entamé le déclin du jour et se propageait dans sa faible lueur orangée le crépuscule. Les façades des bâtiments de pierre faiblement éclairées par les réverbères de la ville s'élevaient majestueusement vers l'horizon. Les rues sinueuses aux pavés humides s'imprégnaient de cette nouvelle obscurité, tandis que les canaux s'inondaient peu à peu, déversant leurs pleurs sur l'asphalte des routes.

Les feuilles des quelques arbres présents dansaient au mouvement de la brise parfumée de l'automne. Une jolie maison faite de vieilles briques bleutées faisait face à la rue principale du centre-ville. Sa vue sur le fleuve était magnifique, les yeux des curieux pouvant s'attarder sur la douce valse des vagues argentées reflétant le regard endormi de la lune. Dans une petite pièce mal éclairée du sous-sol, plusieurs ombres humaines s'agitaient. Une en particulier, la plus grande, semblait faire les cent pas.

- Nous ne la laisserons pas partir sans plus d'explications. Elle est encore jeune, elle n'a pas pu profiter entièrement de sa période vitale allouée.

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas un choix, je le crains fort, dit une voix grave qui semblait appartenir à un vieillard. Sa voie a été tracée et son destin doit s'accomplir. Vous vous souvenez toujours de la prophétie qui la concerne...

Une femme étouffa un sanglot puis récita :

_"Quelqu'un pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui se sacrifier_

_Alors que les Ténèbres s'empareront de la nuit._

_Quelqu'un pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui elle redonnera espoir_

_Sauvant ainsi celui qui aura survécu au Maître par cinq fois."_

À peine sa phrase achevée, elle poussa un gémissement déchirant avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Le vieillard posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et regarda l'homme de grande taille qui avait cessé ses pas pour prendre une position assise, le front reposant dans sa main tremblante.

- Elle mourra dans quelques mois... n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ?

L'homme à la barbe argentée et au nez aquilin hocha tristement la tête, son mouvement se perdant parmi les pleurs de la dame.

* * *

Deux paupières s'ouvrirent tendrement et deux iris apparurent. Ils étaient d'une douce couleur violette, mais une légère teinte turquoise s'en distinguait, donnant l'impression de se perdre dans l'immensité de la mer. Cette même couleur créait joliment un halo bleuté autour des pupilles de ses yeux, dessinant de véritables éclipses solaires. Elle aimait son regard qui consistait à être, d'après elle, son meilleur atout. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rosées s'étirèrent pour dévoiler un sourire éclatant et sincère. Elle aimait particulièrement cette période de la journée ; il s'agissait d'un moment qu'elle adorait en fait. Étendue sur son lit parmi les draps et la couette, elle étira son cou vers l'arrière, enfonçant un peu plus sa nuque dans son oreiller moelleux. Après avoir refermé les paupières, elle prit une grande respiration qu'elle savoura avec extase. La fraîcheur de la brise matinale pénétrant dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre entrouverte et le doux parfum du café chaud provenant de la cuisine s'unissaient pour créer chez elle une parfaite aromathérapie. En effet, cette innocente bouffée d'air lui suffisait pour la revigorer et lui apporter une joie de vivre assurée au petit jour.

S'étirant et baillant allègrement, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, elle repoussa ses couvertures et d'un bond enthousiaste, atterrit joyeusement les deux pieds sur le sol. Elle changea ses « boxers » et sa petite camisole rouge pour un jean ainsi qu'un chandail à manches longues bourgogne. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir de sa penderie et brossa ses longs cheveux blond clair qui ondulaient allègrement. Après avoir joué du charme à son reflet, elle descendit les marches menant à la cuisine.

À son arrivée, ses parents cessèrent immédiatement de parler et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elle constata alors que sa mère avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, mais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. En effet, café fumant à la main, un grand homme à la longue barbe blanche lui souriait aimablement. Malgré son air sympathique, dans son regard brillait une lueur de tristesse et d'appréhension. Son père prit alors la parole :

- Bonjour petite fée ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi... Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta, la nervosité se répandant de plus en plus dans ses entrailles. Rares étaient les fois où ses parents semblaient si troublés et anéantis.

- Ma chérie, lui dit sa mère d'une voix tremblotante, je te présente le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

- Enchantée, répondit prudemment la jeune fille.

- Ah, s'exclama le vieillard, enfin j'ai la possibilité de te rencontrer, Faye Victoria Anderson.

Faye lança un regard interrogateur qui en disait long à ses parents. Dumbledore s'en rendit compte. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et poursuivit.

- Faye, je suis ici pour t'informer de quelques informations qui t'ont été cachées par le passé. Depuis ta naissance, bien que tu l'ignores, tu es une personne très spéciale, mais surtout très importante pour l'humanité, à commencer par le fait que tu es une sorcière très puissante...probablement plus que moi. Tu me crois peut-être fou – elle l'avait regardé comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un hôpital psychiatrique – de te dire une chose pareil à ton âge, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que c'est la vérité.

Elle cherchait désespérément un regard de la part de ses parents qui voudrait dire : « Ouais, t'as raison. Il faut le faire enfermer, le vieux "shnock" ».

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire... C'est ridicule !

- Chérie, commença sa mère, il y a en effet un élément important de ta vie que nous n'avons jamais discuté avec toi... En fait, nous croyions qu'avec le temps, cette maudite prophétie ne s'avèrerait pas exacte.

- Quoi ? Maman, de quelle prophétie parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Faye commençait lentement à paniquer ; seraient-ils tous devenus déments ??

- Nous devrions peut-être commencer par le commencement, proposa le vieil homme en arborant son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Tout était calme à Privet Drive par cette matinée ensoleillée. Harry était assis sur son lit et faisait lentement ses devoirs de vacances. Il s'était levé très tôt, bien avant que les premiers rayons de lumière chatouillent les terres avoisinantes. En fait, le jeune sorcier ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis les événements derniers au Département des Mystères. Constamment, il revoyait en rêves la chute de son parrain derrière le mystérieux voile noir. _Sirius..._

_"Tout est de ma faute..."_

Soudain pris d'une rage folle, il envoya son livre de potion contre le mur.

- Cette maudite prophétie ! Elle me pourrit la vie... Et ce Dumbledore à la noix !

Il pesta encore quelques instants contre le professeur puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses oreillers. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Il avait refusé l'offre d'aller au Square Grimmaurd pour la dernière semaine de vacances. En réalité, Harry avait décliné toutes les propositions à ce sujet. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, essayaient sans relâche de le convaincre à venir se joindre à eux et à l'Ordre, en vain.

À cette pensée retentit à sa fenêtre un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais s'appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir observer le coupable d'un tel vacarme et y découvrit Errol, le hibou messager de la famille Weasley. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre du rapace qui tenait fébrilement une lettre au sceau de l'Ordre entre ses serfs. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut d'un trait :

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Bien que je comprenne ton malaise à venir te joindre à nous, au Square, je t'annonce qu'une escorte viendra te chercher dans deux jours pour t'y emmener. De cette façon, nous pourrons vous assurer, à tes amis et à toi-même, une meilleure sécurité lors du voyage nous menant à la gare King Cross. _

_Surtout, prends bien soin de toi Harry et ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Aimablement,_

_Remus Lupin_

Le jeune sorcier, embarrassé et découragé, remercia Errol puis descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursleys qui s'impatientaient.

* * *

Les murs des bâtisses défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne percevait que de faibles détails de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux violacés se portant d'objet en objet, elle courrait à s'en rompre le souffle. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur d'une ruelle pour inhaler un peu d'air frais.

Les yeux vagues et la respiration haletante, elle poursuivit son chemin vers cette destination inconnue, rajustant sur ses épaules son sac à dos en cuir. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Le vieux fou l'avait traité de sorcière et lui avait expliqué qu'elle était soumise à une prophétie. Celle-ci disait qu'elle devrait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle du Survivant. Ce même personnage devait anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ainsi sauvegarder le monde de la sorcellerie. Faye se sentait vidée de toute substance, de toute émotion. Ses parents croyaient dur comme fer à ces paroles rocambolesques. Malgré tout, la jeune fille savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun don magique, sinon elle le saurait... n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle était distraite par son discours, elle ne s'était aperçue de la présence de deux hommes qui la suivaient. Elle accéléra le pas. Cette nouvelle compagnie ne la rassurait en rien. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus en terrain inconnu. Un troisième homme apparut devant elle et la regarda d'un air vicieux. Faye se mite alors à courir, les trois personnages à ses trousses. Elle tourna dans une autre ruelle à sa droite, bifurqua à gauche, puis encore à gauche, pour ensuite être parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur. Elle s'était dirigée aveuglement dans un cul-de-sac. Elle était prise au piège !

Les trois crapules s'avancèrent lentement vers elle en ricanant comme des hyènes. Ils rodèrent autour d'elle tels des prédateurs autour d'une proie. Puis, ils s'élancèrent vers elle. Faye se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tendit sa main droite vers eux et cria de toutes ses forces.

- Non !

À ce mot, une bourrasque les balaya soudainement, les projetant contre le mur d'une bâtisse. Dans un bruit de craquements assourdissants, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

« _Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Retrouvant ainsi tous ses sens, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et repéra rapidement un petit parc qui lui était familier. Après s'être assise sur une petite balançoire, se berçant légèrement, le regard quelque peu perdu, elle fut surprise d'entendre sa propre voix réciter la prophétie :

_« Quelqu'un_ _pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui se sacrifier_

_Alors que les Ténèbres s'empareront de la nuit._

_Quelqu'un pour qui mourir_

_Quelqu'un pour qui elle redonnera espoir_

_Sauvant ainsi celui qui aura survécu au Maître par cinq fois »_

Il n'y avait aucun doute : elle était bel et bien une sorcière et elle devrait bientôt mourir. Elle essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Mais soudainement prise d'une détermination dont elle n'aurait jamais doutée, elle se promis qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sauver la vie de ce garçon, ainsi que la sienne.


End file.
